Jacob Came First
by Deceptionist
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been chilhood friends for, like, ever. She knows he's a werewolf and just about all his other secrets. Oh, and they're going out. So what happens when the Cullens move to dreary Forks and Bella meets a certain bronze-haired vampire?


**Okay, I so totally do not own Twilight. Unfortunately. So I'm writing my version! Yay! Oh, and this story was an idea that popped into my head while I was drinking cappacino at Starbucks- inspirational stuff, cappacinos- and I got all insane and hyper and totally freaked my friends out. Yeah, sugar and caffeine does that to me, but it seems to affect yours truly so much more. Maybe because I already had two cups. Maybe because I'm already hyper most of the time. Lol. Okay, I should stop rambling... R&R ppl!!!**

**Bella's PoV**

"Bells!" Jacob called. I looked up, pulling my mahogany brown hair from my eyes.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Aren't you ready to go out?! Come on, slowpoke! "

I roll my eyes. Jacob is so childish sometimes. But then he is only 16. I keep forgetting that. Being a werewolf has made him so huge. Every time I hug him, I feel like a tiny porcelain doll. No need to rub in the fact that I'm part albino, from my mother's side. My eyes, dark brown and as ordinary as possible- had come from Charlie, my dad. I lived with Charlie now, in Forks.

I had come to Forks to give my mum time to travel with Phil, her husband. I had been reluctant to leave her, but then she was my mother. She needed her own happiness. I had practically forced her to let me go, as soon as I made my choice. I knew she would be happy as soon as she got over my leaving. I was about thirteen then.

Renee had at first panicked that I would get lost, and I nearly laughed out loud. Hadn't I been the one to take care of her all these years? But she meant well, so after fifty thousand or so reassurances, she let me go. Thirteen years old and all alone in the world. That's how it felt then.

I was really shy when I got to Forks. It was part of my nature. Jake was my new-found best friend there, always helping me, picking me up when I fell, which was a lot, since I was really clumsy. I never had much coordination for walking, much less sports. Even now, four years later, I still dread Gym class.

Jake jogged over, pulling me into a bone-crunching hug.

"Can't...breathe...Jake!"I gasped.

He laughed, and then set me onto the ground. I took me a while to regain my balance.

"Silly Bella. I'm a werewolf. We have to be strong." He cast an amused smile in my direction.

"How could I ever forget", I mutter. He laughed, and then leaned down to peck my cheek. I closed my eyes, savouring the warmth spreading through me.

I snorted, though in my head I shivered as I remember what Jacob and his tribe called 'the _cold_ ones'. They were blood-drinkers, life-takers, whatever you chose to name them, but people generally use the term vampires. It didn't scare or anger me as much as it did the tribe. No, of course not. Their loathing of vampires was genetical, handed down from generations of werewolves. Mine, was only recent, despite the pack's influence. I had tried to keep an open mind about it, though I honestly don't see how you can even like anyone who is as likely to drink your blood as talk to you. I had learnt to recognise them from the stories and myths I'd heard.

Pale and beautiful, inhumanly so. They didn't eat, didn't drink- except for human blood, that is- didn't have to breathe. They were cold and hard as stone. And of course dangerous. Frighteningly so. Any human too close would have gotten the shivers, despite their angelic beauty, including me. Jake used to joke that I was a bad luck magnet. Danger magnet. First five years in a new place and I'm hanging out with a pack of wolves. Jake said I didn't have the normal fear of the supernatural. I had wondered if it had to do with me. Somehow, I never seemed to be on the same page as everyone else. A glitch in my brain, perhaps?

Jacob found out he was a werewolf a year ago, and then he'd been forbidden to tell me; so he made me guess. Typical Jacob. He'll find a way around anything. He should be a lawyer. You know, looking for loopholes and all that. Sam- the pack's Alpha- gave him a trashing for it, but then I was accepted anyway. Jake and I were practically soul mates. We spent just about every waking moment together; except for school, that is. He went to the one on the reservation. I went to Forks High School.

Jake ran his hands through his short hair absently, and I remembered when his hair used to be long. Silky curtains of it framing his face, his russet skin contrasting vividly with his white teeth when he grinned. He always seemed to smile when I was around him. So did I. I never felt upset when he was with me.

He was my personal sun, shining through the clouds.

I smiled again at the memory. Jake blinked out of his trance, and returned my grin.

"So where should we go tonight?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here. Charlie's gonna break his jaw if he grins any wider," I complained. Charlie was overjoyed, of course, that Jacob and I were dating. In his opinion, no one could be a better boyfriend. It got on my nerves sometimes.

"Okay, I know just the place." Jake smirked, his eyes glinting mysteriously.

"No!" I shot him a panicked look. Jacob always did have the wildest ideas.

"Aw, come on. A little ice-skating couldn't hurt, could it?" Then he slammed his mouth shut, obviously having given away his 'secret'.

"You wanted me to go _ice-skating_?!" I shrieked, horrified. "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe," he said tauntingly.

"No!" I all but yelled. "No, no, no, no..." I chanted non-stop, slamming my hands over my ears.

"Please?" He pouted adorably. I felt myself melt inside, but with supreme will, managed to not give myself away. "Pretty please, with sugar on top?" His eyes burned into mine, yet I could see he was trying to keep the twinkle out of them.

"Argh," I moaned. I never could resist him when he did that.

"Please, Jake, don't make me. I'll just die of embarrassment!" I groaned.

"Fine, but only because you're Bella," he pouted.

I grinned. "Thanks, Jake!" Then I gave him a hug and a kiss ont he cheek.

I pulled out of the embrace, and stared at him intently. Thinking again, about 'us'. We were together, now; we had started dating over a year ago, and I did love him. When people talked about us, it was always 'Bella and Jacob', or 'Jacob and Bella'. Our names were always mentioned together. Just as our fates were, surely, entwined. I didn't think anything could change that.

Until the Cullens came.


End file.
